Hoppas, önskar, drömmer
by DarkDesertDreams
Summary: ”Hoppas du ramlar av kvasten och dör din idiot!” Ropade Draco, mest av gammal vana, egentligen menade han nånting i stil med: ” Hoppas du ramlar av kvasten, slår i huvet och glömmer att du har hatat en pojke vid namn Draco Malfoy i nästan halva ditt liv.”


Den här skrev jag ihop nyss på 45 min, vilket resulterar i att den är ganska ogenomtänkt till skillnad från mina andra fanfics. Den är ganska alldaglig och inte speciellt sorglig eller gripande som den hade kunnat vara. Den är helt enkelt bara ytlig...^^ Skriv gärna vad ni tycker iallafall, även om den inte är standard för hur jag brukar skriva (kanske i jämförelse med mina andra uppladdningar, men inte hur jag Kan om jag vill^^)

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.

**Hoppas, önskar, tänker.**

"Hoppas du ramlar av kvasten och dör din idiot!" Ropade Draco, mest av gammal vana, egentligen menade han nånting i stil med: " Hoppas du ramlar av kvasten, slår i huvet och glömmer att du har hatat en pojke vid namn Draco Malfoy i nästan halva ditt liv." Men så skulle det inte bli, Harry ramlade aldrig av kvasten, han flög som om han inte hade någon kvast. Som om det var hans egen kropp som höll honom svävande och kvasten bara fanns där som nån sorts rekvisita. Draco betraktade honom med inövat hat i blicken. Hade han inte koncentrerat sig på att se hatisk ut skulle han förmodligen se beundrande ut, kanske lite avundsjuk men mest… sorgsen. Det var löjligt, en Malfoy var inte sorgsen, en Malfoy hade allt han ville ha och hade han inte det så skaffade han sig det med hjälp av det han redan hade.

Tyvärr hade Draco ingenting som kunde föra honom närmre Harry Potter, hur gärna han än ville. Hans makt sträckte sig inte långt utanför Slytherin, hans vackra yttre charmade inte den Utvalde, och han tvivlade på att Pojken som överlevde någonsin skulle bli så desperat att han sålde sig själv för pengar. Även om ett mirakel skulle inträffa, om mot förmodan den arroganta idioten skulle få för sig att förlåta sex års konstant hat och vilja ha en relation med Draco som inte bestod av hånande ord och försök att förhäxa varandra, så skulle Draco aldrig kunna tillåta det. Det stämde inte heller, Draco skulle mer än gärna acceptera det onormala och genast ta Potters utsträckta hand, men gjorde han det skulle han bli utsparkad hemifrån, förmodligen från sin sovsal också. Alla han nu var älskad av skulle behandla honom som en pestsmittad. Om han på riktigt fick möjligheten att byta ut alla dessa människor mot Gryffindors sökare, kanske han skulle göra det. Han kunde leva med att hans familj hatade honom. Det värsta skulle vara om de, eller nån annan, kanske hans kära moster Bellatrix, skulle få för sig att han behövde straffas, och det med döden. Det skulle vara en ganska trolig reaktion från mrs Lestrange om han nu skulle svika hennes älskade herre så totalt. Med en suck fortsatte Draco koncentrera sig på att se hatisk ut när han blickade upp mot den rödklädda figuren som verkade ha nån form av problem med sin vaktare. Inte speciellt förvånande, till och med Draco Malfoy tyckte att Weasley var en bättre vaktare än den där tjockisen som nu verkade ha tagit en av slagmännens klubbor och viftade med den som ett aggressivt bergstroll. Sedan gick allt så snabbt, en massiv flämtning gick genom publiken (dock inte den fjärdedel som Draco satt i) och ett rött streck for mot marken. Innan han hann hindra sig själv hade han rest sig från sin plats, ignorerat Pansys utsträckta hand, klistrat på ett stelt hånflin ovanpå hans oroliga grimas och börjat springa ner mot planen.

Nej, snälla förlåt. Det var inte meningen. Jag menade det inte, jag ville aldrig att han skulle ramla av på riktigt. Fortfarande hånflinande slängde han ur sig en elak kommentar när han såg Granger med tårar i ögonen och ett hårt grepp om Weasleys hand. Egentligen borde han ha sett ut precis som henne vid det här laget. Inombords gjorde han det, och för ett ögonblick önskade han att han hade någon att hålla i handen. Nej, inte Någon, Harry. Han ville gå mot båren som svävade upp mot skolan och krampaktigt hålla i hans hand. Han skulle strunta i att alla såg, att han förmodligen skulle få sova i vid-behov-rummet, att hans föräldrar skulle få veta, att Bellatrix skulle få veta…

Det var inte så, ingenting var som Draco ville att det skulle vara när han låg i sin säng den kvällen. Ingenting var någonsin som han ville att det skulle vara. Han hade, elva år gammal, faktiskt försökt. Försökt bli vän med Harry Potter, men då var det på grund av hans berömmelse och inte hans vackra ögon… Han hade spenderat cirka tre år med att vara bitter, bitter över att hans sällskap inte dög åt pojken med det dumma ärret. Efter en tid övergick bitterheten i sorgsenhet, och i ånger att han aldrig försökte igen. En morgon kom paniken, den hade utlösts av en dröm, en dröm innehållandes en svarthårig, ung man med runda glasögon. Just detta var ingen ovanlighet, och ingenting att hetsa upp sig över. Men det fanns ett problem, Draco Hade nämligen hetsat upp sig, med resultatet gömt i hans byxor och knappt dolt av filten. Drömmen hade varit det underbaraste han någonsin varit med om. Den hade börjat som vilken dröm som helst. Harrys ansikte som log mot honom, som talade med honom, det blev värre när ansiktet fick en kropp, när ansiktet kom närmre, när ansiktets läppar snuddade vid hans egna…

Paniken la sig efter kanske tre månader eller så när han upptäckte att det faktiskt inte fanns någon som visste vad han drömde om nätterna, som visste vad han tänkte på när han var vaken… För hans tankar kretsade mest kring Harry. Harry, tänk att få säga det namnet högt nån gång, smaka det i munnen, forma det med sin egen mun och tunga, det kändes nästan lika intimt som att kyssa honom. Vad han kunde minnas hade han bara sagt det en eller två gånger, då när han var elva, kanske tolv år. Efter det var det bara Potter, Potter, Potter. Draco hatade Harrys efternamn, för i hans mun lät det alltid som ett skällsord, en förolämpning.

Draco vred sig i sängen och undrade hur Harry hade det i sjukhusflygeln, om han mådde bra, om han hade ont nånstans. Kanske hade den där idioten till vaktare träffat honom rakt över näsan och brutit den. Precis som han själv gjort många månader tidigare. Han hatade sig själv för det, men där, ensam med en orörlig Harry i en isolerad tågkupé, känslan av att vilja kasta sig ner på golvet och kyssa honom hade blivit så okontrollerad att han instinktivt sparkade till något, oturligt nog hade det blivit Harrys näsa… Han ville så gärna be om ursäkt. Säga förlåt för allt han någonsin sagt och gjort mot Harry. När han tänkte efter fanns det inte ett enda tillfälle han Inte borde be om ursäkt för. En vacker dag skulle han göra det. När han var riktigt gammal och ändå skulle dö, då skulle han skriva ett brev. Ett brev, sen skulle han dö lycklig. Om de båda nu skulle överleva så länge vill säga. Förmodligen skulle de inte göra det och Draco skulle dö olycklig, men var det nånting Draco lärt sig de senaste åren så var det att man alltid kan drömma, och det kan ingen ta en ifrån.


End file.
